cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Daimonji
Nagisa Daimonji is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is Gouki Daimonji's little sister, and she has a big crush on Kamui Katsuragi even though he doesn't love her. Personality She's a very sweet girl who is always happy and every time she sees Kamui she runs to hug him. She says that she is in love with him, and screams it every single time she sees him. Despite this, she shows little knowlege of what love actually is, simply ignoring how Kamui feels and what he thinks. Rather, she lives out a romantic fairytale in her head. This suggests that she's simply in love with the idea of being in love and chose Kamui to attatch herself to, because he was there. At the episode 19, she has her first Vanguard battle against her "sweetheart" Kamui at the Vanguard Regional Tournament. Before the match, she said that if Kamui lost, he was going to marry her. During the match, she used the same deck as Kamui, and she was dreaming about their wedding constantly. At the end of the match, she defeated him and appeared with a wedding gown, ready to marry him. Kamui claimed, however, that Team Q4 hadn't lost yet, stating that they would have to lose all three matches for her to marry him. Nagisa still tried to make him marry her after Q4 won the last two games, but Gouki stopped her, claiming that the wedding could wait until after the national tournament (much to Kamui's ire). Season 1 She first appears in episode 14 when Kamui brings Aichi to Card Shop Handsome. Gouki mistakes Aichi for Kamui's "supposed intended" causing a misunderstaning between them. Aichi lost against Gouki, but Kamui quickly resolve the problem by saying that he loves someone else and that someone else is not Aichi. With that clear up, Nagisa went back to giving her "love" to Kamui. She appears throughout the regional tournament as a teammate of her brother's team. She uses a Nova Grappler deck rather then a Granblue deck like her other brother's teammates. She fights against Kamui in turn that he marries her at the end if her team wins against his team. Kamui lost despite him being knowledgeably about Nova Grapplers. She laters on cheer for her other teammates fight. Though they lost, she hopes that after the national tournament is done, Kamui and her can marry. Season 2 She is mentioned throughout as she is a member of Team Handsome. In episode 95, she appears at the end in a wedding dress along with a carriage driven by her brother's teammates and her brother appeared as the priest for the wedding. In episode 96, she battles Kamui with her Death Army deck. Though she lost, Kamui explained that he promised his team that they win this last stage and that he has no time for marriage. She than said that she understand, but to Kamui's dismay, she commented that she will wait for him when the Circuit is over so that they can get marry causing Kamui's discomfort once again. Season 3 Though not shown in this season yet, it's possible she and the rest of Team Handsome will make a reappearance as "Reverse" due to shapes resembling them are shown in the 5th entry video "Infinite Rebirth". Deck Nagisa runs a Nova Grappler deck, like Kamui. In season 2, Nagisa's deck focuses on the Death Army series of cards. Her strategy is to rest her own units in order to gain power before using skills to stand her rested units. Since her Death Army units are already skilled at standing themselves, Nagisa forgoes the standard Stand Trigger lineup in favour of Critical Triggers. Her ace card, Infinite Phantom Invader, Death Army Cosmo Lord gains an extra Critical from standing her units, meaning Nagisa can push a highly offensive game. Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nova Grappler Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters